Troops
Troops are built in the Barracks. They require idle Population and Resource's in order to build. For troop training tips see War tips. __TOC__ Troops consume Food on an hourly basis. The "Food Upkeep" column in the table below shows how much food a single unit of that type requires every hour. When you have a large number of troops in your city, and not enough Farms to feed them, your hourly food income will be negative, and you will lose food from your stores. Lots of people say that you need to cheat and use bots to be able to uphold large amounts of might. this is wrong you can manage a 30 mill+ negative food per hour without using auto barbs it isnt easy but it is do-able. If you run out of food, your army will start to desert. You will lose approximately 10% of each of your troop types at a time, until you can feed your troops again. How often this happens is not well understood. If you are offline, it appears that troops desert maybe once per day. If you are online, it seems to be 30-120 minutes between desertions. All desertions will be reported in your Messages section under Disaster Reports. All the report will tell you is when the troops left, not how many went. If you are hosting allied troops in your Embassy your city is responsible for feeding the other player's troops. If you run out of food in this case, the allies will be recalled back to their parent cities. Allies' troops will not desert their owners in this case. Correction to above info: desertions will happen more than once per day if you are offline. Also, desertions are listed in the City Reports of the Messages section. Troop Types We are working on finding how battle works. See: Battle_System. Troop Tier This section applied to test Domains, but this program has been cancelled. From: Kingdoms Of Camelot Subject: Combat Sneak Preview Update Date: Oct 18, 03:35 PM Dear Lords and Ladies of Camelot, Once again, thank you all very much for the candid and thoughtful feedback on the recent combat changes. We clearly made some mistakes in both the scope and method for introducing these changes into the game. First, we shouldn’t have released them on a Friday evening, leaving you all with no choice but to adjust over the weekend. Second, we shouldn’t have been so aggressive in the number of changes we made. Changing the troop strengths/balance is one thing, but tying that in to bigger changes around the food economy, wilds and barbarian camps is another. We realize it’s too much to digest all at once. As a result, we are going to be rolling back all of the changes later today. We considered leaving them out on a couple of the newer worlds and adjusting them, based on feedback, until we get them right. But this could take some time and we don’t want to subject existing worlds to additional disruption. Instead, we are going to spend some time building a proper beta testing environment. This environment will be an open world where players who want to, and only those who want to, can try out new features and mechanics. Anything that’s a clear winner in this environment will be a candidate for introduction back into the existing game. Taking this approach will require us to move a bit slower, but should result in much higher quality features overall. We all love Camelot here at Kabam, but we do think there are ways to make the game even better. In particular, we’d like to create some fun features that allow alliance vs. alliance combat on a grander scale. Think alliance controlled cities/strongholds that reward lots of loot to the owning alliance but can be conquered by enemy alliances. In order to make features like this work, we felt like we needed to make combat more balanced (e.g. archers aren’t so overpowered, combat is less about overpowering numbers, defending cities aren’t so impossible to take down). Again, while this intention was probably good, the way we implemented it was not. In the future, we’ll correct this via the beta environment approach. The silver lining for us in this is that we’ve learned a ton about what everyone likes and dislikes about the current game, especially regarding combat. We have already spent a lot of time combing through suggestions on the forums and will continue to do so, compiling your feedback into a master list of feature ideas. It doesn’t mean we’ll implement everything, but your views have definitely influenced our perspective and educated us on what really keeps people playing Camelot. Please not that we won't be able to restore any lost troops because of the technical complexities involved with doing so on such a large scale. But we have awarded you and all of the other players in the test worlds a Divine Ascension (chest containing 5 Divine Inspirations) as a token of our appreciation. We’ve never given out such a valuable item before, but we realize the past weekend was tough for everyone. Thanks for your patience, understanding and, above all, your great feedback. May your table always be round, The Kingdoms of Camelot Team The full official announcement of the changes coming to KoC can be viewed here. Training Speed for Troops The speed of training is determined at the time you add troops to the queue and depends on a number of factors that will vary from player to player: *How many barracks in the city: training is split up among all of the available barracks. 2x level-1 barracks will train 100 supply troops in 1/2 the time that it takes a city with only 1 level-1 barracks. *The level of each barracks: each level above 1 increases the training speed by 10%. *Research level in Geometry increases the training speed of Siege Engines by 10% per level *Each level of the Stable increases the training speed of horsed units by 10%. *Each level of the Workshop increases the training speed of wagons and Siege Engines by 10% per level. *The Combat level of the Knight assigned to the role of Marshall increases the training speed of all troops. This table gives the base training time for each unit, which is the time they would require for training in a single, level-1 Barracks with no other modifiers. Cancelling Training If you cancel a queued unit training assignment you get back 50% of the resources the unit had cost, as well as 50% of the population initially consumed in the queue. Training Time Formulae : BT = Base Training Time, as found in the table above : NB = number of barracks in the city : TBL = sum of the levels of all the barracks in the city : BM = total speed modifier for barracks : BM = 0.9 * NB + 0.1 * TBL (or if you prefer, BM = NB + (TBL-NB) * 0.1 ) : MCS = Combat Score of the Knight assigned to the role of Marshal in your city : MF = Marshal Speedup Factor = MCS / 200 : GF = Geometry Speedup Factor = Geometry Level / 10 : SF = Stable Speedup Factor = Stable Level / 10 : WF = Workshop Speedup Factor = Workshop Level / 10 : Training time for Infantry Units (Supply Troop, Militiaman, Scout, Pikeman, Swordsman, and Archer): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF) ) : Training time for Cavalry Units (Cavalry and Heavy Cavalry): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF + SF) ) : Training time for Machine Units (Supply Wagon, Balista, Battering Ram, and Catapult): :: Time = BT / ( BM * (1 + MF + GF + SF + WF) ) : Note that there appears to be a bug in the Geometry code, and that speedup currently applies to all types of troop training as seen above. : The Stable speedup applies to all non-infantry units: cavalry, wagons, and siege engines. : The Workshop provides an additional bonus to wagons and siege engines. Category:Battle Category:Calculators * Category:items Category:knights Category:resources